Forum:NEW group symbols!
Hi guys, this morning I added three new templates with more to come. These are: * Template:Chatmoderator * Template:Quality Check Group Member * Template:Rollback These templates appear at the top of ones userpage like shown here. However these templates aren't in a fixed position as the coding on ones userpage can mess it up a bit so user does have to position it themselves. If someone can improve these templates so that they are in a fixed position that applies to all userpages then that would be great. :) So what do you think? Thanks, kind regards. 16:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Can I suggest "Good person to ask for coding help"? 17:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure? 17:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::A diff name. ::::How about "senior coder?" FB100Z • talk • 04:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *We should make the position they are on your userpage standard. here they are clear, easy to find, and won't get in the way. **I would like it to be that way but when Agent Swipe used the exact same code, it's placement was way off compared to my userpage. :( 17:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) **When I have time (tomorrow) i'll develop a template. I know how to do it, but don't have time until then. 19:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) * Just a note- these don't work on monobook (well, at any rate it definitely messes it up for me). It'll show up if you go to the templates themselves, but it just creates a weird gap on the right-hand side of the page when they're transcluded. So if you'd be able to either completely hide these for monobook by changing . The codes are currently: "QCG" "Rollback" "Chatmod". The template should go at the very top of your userpage. The badges will be next to the title for monobook users, and down the right hand side for Oasis. See on my userpage for an example. Any Qs, you know what to do. }} * Great job NXT!! By any chance is it possible to have the icons in the Blue area (where the 'Admin' thing is) of the Profile thing on a users' userpage? Sorry if I'm being a pain. I personally think that it would look better there. :) 20:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ** Monobook not working due to the width being dependent on the window size, and using left absolute positioning obviously makes it show up in different places (eg it's right in the centre of my sitenotice). Also problem with using top as it's dependent on whether the sitenotice is showing. I'll fix it in the next 24 hrs or so when I have time, no big deal, I can just copy most of the ratings code. Tried a quick fix which didn't work, will look at it as soon as I can. 12:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ***Can I see a printscreen? I tried using chrome. Never thought about the sitenotice.